Stable Rangers (Treasure Hunting)
History During the great war, the Stable Rangers were sealed inside Stable 60 with their orders and a supply of military equipment. Their orders were to maintain themselves as a trained and active unit and to be ready to operate as a fully functional paramilitary force in post-megaspell Equestria. The Stable Rangers were provided with a supply of Power Armor, Weapons, munitions and medical supplies, as well as the facilities to perform cyber-surgical grafting (state of the art at the time). Additionally they were provided with all the necessary training materials to keep its population skilled in all the necessary areas to fulfill their mission. Present Day After 200 years the population of rangers in Stable 60 has dwindled to the point of only one remaining family of 9. A record of deceased personnel is located in the terminal that Hidden Fortune accessed during her time there. When negotiations with the Blackhoof Contingent escalated into a firefight . However after the battle was won Scribe Lemon Tart joined their ranks as medic. Personnel Elder Drop Scone The matriarch of the last remaining family of Stable 60, and the mare who runs the contingent as their Elder. She is a leader more dedicated to family and survival than preserving technology through violence or force like so many other chapters of Steel Rangers. An elderly mare, she leads her family as one would expect a loving grandmother, making sure that they are taught to do the right thing and always having seconds available. Upon their excursion to the surface after being made aware that it is indeed inhabitable, she went on with Hidden Fortune, Lost Art, and their group in an effort to set things right when dealing with Elder Scifresh and the Blackhoof Contingent. Devoted to family, she offered the sisters a place within her own after their experiences together. Star Paladin Lamington The eldest foal of Elder Drop Scone and the de facto leader of the family when it comes to anything remotely related to military functioning, Star Paladin Lamington is a stallion who holds the Order's rules in the highest regard. Somewhat stuffy and well-spoken, he acts as the foible to his mother and her overly familiar ways. As Star Paladin he makes every effort to run their contingent as strictly as possible, up to and including things like attempting to force his siblings to stay within armor even while out of combat in the safety of their home. A stallion decked in firepower, he is a force to be reckoned with while fighting, and has the constitution to ignore the horrific wounds of battle. Head Scribe Creme Brulee Eldest daughter of Elder Drop Scone and her Head Scribe, Creme Brulee enjoys a relaxed position working behind the scenes unless duty calls for her to participate on the front lines. Nearly as capable as her brother, she prefers to spent her time flirting with others rather than fighting. Initially teasing Hidden Fortune and Lost Art's group, Her coat is the colour of creamy honey and her mane a rich caramel colour. Her voice is described as "like pre-War silk." Paladin Chocolate Fondue The second eldest son of the Elder, little is actually known about him. A stallion of great patience, Paladin Chocolate Eclair Third eldest son of Elder Drop Scone, Chocolate Elcair is a gentle pony who looks after his younger siblings and attempts to do the right thing when possible. After receiving a black eye while attempting to make friends with Hidden Fortune, he is sent on his way. Knight Praline Second eldest daughter of Elder Drop Scone, Praline is by far the most laid back of the family. While the family is very strict in terms of gendered positions, Praline showed enough combat prowess to garner herself the rank of Knight, rather than being delegated to Scribe, as with her older sister. A soldier more comfortable laughing and bouncing with friends, she is surprisingly intelligent and studied texts left by the Ministry of Peace detailing highly theoretical procedures for creating replacement body parts for ponies wounded in battle. When dealing with issues hard to endure, there is no better pony in the Wasteland to talk to for some cheering up. Her coat is the colour of dark chocolate and sports a mane of white. Scribe Marshmallow Sundae The third eldest daughter of Drop Scone, Marshmallow Sundae works as the chief cook and one of the few remaining scribes within Stable 60. Often found in the kitchen, she is rarely seen, but her impact never unnoticed. Regarded as one of the best cooks experienced by Hidden Fortune and Lost Art in the Wasteland, she is none the less capable of handling herself when the going gets tough. Scribe Lemon Tart Initially a Unicorn Scribe for the Blackhoof Contingent, she functions as chief doctor for the Steel Rangers stationed at Leathers. Horrifically afraid of blood, she somehow manages to retain her position due to sheer necessity of Unicorns and their ability to heal via magic. She resents the moniker "Plagueheart" issued to her by Star Paladin Jazz for her aversion to blood and sickly yellow coloured coat. Uninvolved in the fighting between the Blackhoof Contingent and Stable 60 chapters, she Skilled in healing magic and telekinesis, She travels with the Stable 60 contingent of Steel Rangers after Elder Scifresh retreated with her own chapter. Initiates Raspberry and Custard Berliner The youngest foals of Elder Drop Scone, these two twins, Raspberry, a filly, and Custard, a colt, were still awaiting a position assignment at the time of Hidden Fortune and Lost Art's arrival with their party. Inquisitive and very opinionated, the two never shy from answering questions or getting into places they don't belong. Often used for mundane chores due to their lack of rank, they prefer to spend their time working towards their assignment higher in the ranks of the Steel Rangers. Category:Factions Category:Factions (Treasure Hunting)